justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze of Glory
"Blaze of Glory" is the sixth episode of the second season, and the 19th episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and directed by Jon Avnet. It first aired on March 16, 2011. Plot Synopsis Winona finds herself in hot water after she is a victim in a bank robbery, so Raylan does everything in his power to catch the culprits before anybody else does. Recap Following the explosive events at the mine site robbery, Boyd and Ava are under questioning, separately, by ATF agents. Boyd explains that he was coerced by his mine co-workers into being the powder man. Ava claims not to know where the money went. Frustrated, an ATF agent asks Boyd if Ava slept with all of his relatives. "If you disrespect Ava one more time, I'm going to come across this table," an eerily calm Boyd explains. "You going to charge me?" No. The ATF agents are not. Chief Deputy Marshal Art Mullen also lets the two ATF agents know he does not appreciate the personal line of their questioning. Winona, meanwhile, confronts estranged husband Gary about his latest plan to get them out of debt. Turn out Gary put up their house as collateral to buy a stake in a champion racehorse. Not surprisingly, Winona is furious. Later, Winona explains the situation to Raylan. "That's a little bit funny," the marshal says. Winona doesn't agree. She reminds Raylan of the night he told her about his case with the pregnant fugitive, after which he had lovingly put his hand over her belly. She brings up a possible future in which "little Raylans" run around with toy guns. The only stipulation: Raylan would have to change occupations. "What do you want me to say?" Raylan asks. In other words, he isn't willing to give up his day job just yet. Raylan exits and Winona is given the key to the evidence locker to put away some files. She opens the locker and stops cold when she finds a cardboard box filled with bundles of $100 bills. Winona is now standing in line at the bank, clutching a crumpled $100 note. She is about to deposit the money when she suddenly thinks better of it and starts to head for the front door. Unfortunately, a group of men suddenly shoot automatic weapons into the air and announce a robbery. One of the men notices that Winona is clutching something in her hand. She, of course, resists revealing the stolen $100 bill. Before leaving, he stomps on her face ... and gratuitously shoots a supine guard in the leg. Guess who isn't happy to hear such news? Raylan. Later, he reprimands Winona for not immediately handing over whatever she has. Raylan then explains that the old man leading the robbery has a history of such activity — and was recently released from a 30-year prison sentence on compassionate release since he was dying of emphysema. The accomplice who kicked Winona, meanwhile, is still unidentified. "The one who kicked me in the face, if you get a chance, shoot him in the nuts," Winona tells her ex-husband. She feels it would be justified. The team then questions the old man's wife. She claims that her Frank was completely reformed and spent all his time playing video games and chatting on-line. "Maybe they forced him to join them!" the wife says. The Marshals ain't buying it. Meanwhile, Rachel has identified one of the accomplices as a young carjacker named Bobby. (Winona's assailant is still unidentified.) Rachel and Tim then explain that the serial numbers of all the bills go into a database so if the robbers buy anything, they should be notified. He tells her while the robbers are usually long gone by the time they arrive on the scene of the purchase, the scanning of the bills is important to the U.S. Secret Service, which heavily monitors $100 bills because of the threat of counterfeit currency. Naturally, this makes Winona very nervous as the thieves have the $100 bill she removed from the evidence locker. "I think I have a problem," Winona whispers to Raylan. She explains her predicament and asks what will happen when the Secret Service discovers the robbers have a bill that was supposed to be in the Lexington evidence locker — and Raylan is furious. He knows he will have to catch the men if there's any hope of covering up for Winona. Frank's wife contacts her husband via a video chat while the marshals watch. "I need to talk to whoever is in charge," Frank, who is no fool, tells his wife. Art peeks his head into camera range — and Frank explains that he never intended for anyone to get hurt. "Bobby don't have the best taste in friends," Frank explains. "The only way I'll come in is if you promise to go easy on him." Frank then names a meeting place in two hours. In a hotel room, Frank, Bobby and Bobby's psycho friend Carter are lying low. Frank is about to shoot Carter, Winona's attacker, when the old man suddenly falls over — apparently the result of his emphysema. The young accomplices flee the scene. Back at the marshals' office, Art gets an anonymous tip that Bobby and Carter just walked into a nearby bank. Moments later, Raylan arrives at the scene to find no obviously illegal activity. He meets two FBI agents and volunteers to head inside and check things out. Raylan quickly IDs Carter and Bobby in the tellers' line. The marshal tells the pair that Frank tipped off the cops to their location. Carter remains arrogant, explaining that he and Bobby are waiting for the armored car to arrive. Carter then opens his jacket to reveal dynamite strapped to his frame. Bobby, the smarter of the duo, given the opportunity by Raylan, raises his hands and gets down on the ground in a compliance mode. Raylan asks Carter if he is the one who kicks innocent women in the face. Carter, suspecting Raylan must know Winona, asks him if she "tastes as good as she looks." Bad idea. Raylan calmly explains that he is from Harlan County before suddenly landing a haymaker to Carter's face. Carter falls to the ground in a heap. "Back there, we know the difference between dynamite and road flares," the marshal explains before punching Carter a second time for good measure. Justified. Back at the office, Art discovers a flight simulator "game" after a tech uses a "mirror drive" to hack into Frank's computer. "Son of a bitch," Art mutters. The fugitive intends to fly off. Sure enough, Frank heads to a hangar and finds Art waiting. "I guess you didn't believe that I was giving my self up," Frank observes. Nope. Frank, carrying a bag of money from the bank that he had hidden from his accomplices, makes a "run" for it, but soon collapses in a wheezing heap. Art easily tracks the old man down. "Where were you headed?" Art asks. Frank explains that he was headed to a Mexican fishing village outside of Puerto Vallarta to live out his days drinking and visiting hookers. "Come on, chief, there's room for both of us," Frank tells Art, who politely declines. Later, Raylan arrives on the scene and offers to take the money to the office to scan it. Art accepts. Looks like Winona is safe. Back at Raylan's motel room, Winona is waiting. Raylan tells her he went through all the bills taken off the robbers until he found four bills with an older design, containing a smaller portrait. One of those must be the 20-year-old one that Winona stole. "I don't know what to say," Winona says, thanking him with kisses. Raylan gently picks her up and puts her on the bed where they snuggle. "You know, we're going to have to talk about it, sooner or later," Raylan says. Responds Winona: "I know." Appearances First Appearances #Carter Hayes - Bobby Green's friend since "reform school" whom Bobby recruits for Frank Reasoner's return to crime. #Bobby Green - A younger offender who once shared a cell with Frank Reasoner while he was serving his sentence, who is recruited by Frank Reason and who brings along his childhood friend, Carter Hayes. #Jenny Reasoner - Wife of Frank Reasoner, who cares for Frank after his compassionate release from prison for emphysema. #Frank Reasoner - Legendary bank robber in eastern Kentucky during the early 1970s who was Art Mullen's first case as a U.S. Marshal. #Charlie Weaver - Custodian of Records and Evidence at the Evidence Locker in the Federal Courthouse, Kentucky, Eastern District in Lexington. #ATF Agent Keaton - ATF Agent assigned to the new Frank Reasoner case. He meets up with Raylan Givens at Versailles, where Frank Reasoner tipped off the marshals that Carter Hayes and Bobby Green were going to rob the bank, there. Deaths * No deaths in this episode. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Carter Hayes *Chris Coy as Bobby Green *Conor O'Farrell as ATF Agent Keaton *Connie Ray as Jenny Reasoner *Scott Wilson as Frank Reasoner Co-starring *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop *Andy Hoff as Starke *Roderick McCarthy as Burnes *Kinsey McLean as Chris *Stefan Marks as Agent Frankel *Casey Sander as Charlie Weaver *Tom Schmid as David Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes